<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>one sided attraction by Lovley_rottening_lesbian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541044">one sided attraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovley_rottening_lesbian/pseuds/Lovley_rottening_lesbian'>Lovley_rottening_lesbian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, One-Sided Attraction, Oneshot, sander sides - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovley_rottening_lesbian/pseuds/Lovley_rottening_lesbian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>patton loves logan but he is in love with somebody else what is he suppose to do? </p><p>song lyrics: heather by Conan grey</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders (one-sided)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>one sided attraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is kinda short so i might do a second chapter or add on with the rest of the song</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Patton sits on his bed staring at the cat hoodie in his lap, he smiles thinking of when logan gave it to him...</p><p><em>I still remember the 3rd of December, me and your sweater, you said it look better on me then it did you</em> <br/><br/>   He feels all fuzzy and warm inside just thinking of him! Patton giggle nuzzling the sweater. He already knows he has fallen hard for the logical side but at the moment he really can't care. He is just really happy.<br/><br/> <em>only if you knew how much I liked you</em> <br/>   </p><p>   Patton was talking with logan when Virgil walked it, he noticed logan didn't respond to him. He saw logan staring...at Virgil. This confuses Patton for a second before he noticed the look...his stomach knots up. <br/><br/><em>but I watched your eyes as she walks by</em><br/><br/>  Patton glances at Virgil, then back at logan. Logan likes...Virgil. of course! he likes Virgil, what is there not to like about him? he's strongwilled, amazing, brave...and not him.<br/><br/><em>what a sight for sore eyes</em><br/><br/>  Patton excuses himself, quickly exiting the kitchen before logan could notice anything wrong. A few minutes later he sees Virgil and logan chatting and smiling,  This is fine! Logan likes Virgil, someone who is much more amazing, and strong-headed then he is! he should be really happy for him.<br/><br/><em>brighter then the blue sky, she's got you mesmerized</em><br/><br/>  He sees how happy they are, how happy he IS with Virgil...how doesn't He make logan this happy? is it something he is doing? Is that why logan doesn't like him? He clenches his water before retreating to his room feeling awful.</p><p><em>while I die</em> <br/><br/>  Patton would sometimes daydream about him and logan kissing, or them being together even as Virgil and logan grew closer. He did not miss them secretly kissing, or holding hands or the love-struck looks they gave each other. His hope for logan to be his boyfriend starts to grow less and less as he begins to think.<br/><br/><em>why would you ever kiss me, am not even half as pretty</em><br/><br/><br/>  he looks at the cat sweater with a frown, he takes it off looking at it.<br/><br/><em>you gave me your sweater<br/></em><br/>  "it's just polyester..." he grips the jacket "you like him better..." tears fall on the cat sweater.<br/><br/><em>I wish I were <strike>heather</strike></em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>